


From Dusk till my immertal

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: The final installment of the three sagas and the mertens story.





	1. Prologue

Hi my name is Henry Jekyll but you can call me Jekyll and I have grey hair(that’s how I got my name..maybe not) that I wear in a perfect brown victorian hat and green eyes like the wood used to build my lab and a lot of people tell me I look like Nicolas Cage(AN: if u don’t know who he is get da hell out of here!). I’m not a known associate of Abbadon but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m also the chief of a hellish district in a place called Hell. I’m very dead (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly extremely old clothing. For example today I was wearing my old Victorian brown clothes. I was walking outside the city of antcornu. It was an ordinary city so there was people, which Im not happy about,but I heard a familiar voice:``hey guys, its caramel frapuccino time!´´  
I saw my love riding a quad with his friends while drinking that,Eldain just stared at me,but he put up his middle finger at me.

(After this parody of the character introduction from my inmortal, we gonna focus on the mertens,who are in a dinner)  
Paullie:well paul,no what time it is.  
Paul:oh yes.  
Both stood up, they pulled out their guns, paul shoot first.  
Paul: STICK´EM UP THIS IS A FUCKING ROBBERY!

(insert intro a la pulp fiction)


	2. A new disgrace

Eldain was now in howard´s car with him, both they were wearing suits, and listening to jungle boogie from kool and the gang.  
Eldain: so that´s happened.  
Howard: really..  
Eldain:yes,I got ascended as a grand monster hunter, my sister got accepted in hogwarts, I had a girlfriend, paullie´s got a new boat and here I am, enjoying my life, hey did you know how they said roast beef in swedish?  
Howard:tell me.  
Eldain: puttanesca sauce.  
Howard: ahaha, so funny.  
Then the music from the radio stopped.  
The radio-anchorman: we interrupt jungle boogie to bring the latest news, the known elf boy paul mertens and his companion paullie, have killed 5 people at rosy dinner, so it means…THEY PLAY SHOOTING VIDEOGAMES, THE VIDEOGAMES ARE THE RESPONSIBLES TO CRREEEAAATE SHOOTINGS, ELVES AND MOSNTERS ARE ALSO RESPONSIBLE FOR THAT,MOTHER HIDE YOUR CHILDREN FROM THEM, MONSTERS GO HOME!.  
Howard: the fuck?  
Then howard turned off the radio.  
Eldain: do you know where´s the apartment?  
Howard: near starbucks.  
Eldain: oh ok.  
So they stopped near the apartment,as they went out of the car.  
Meanwhile at the apartment, both were at the living room, howard was staring at the guy sitting on his chair with his stuff on his table.  
Howard:well,well,well, what do we have here.  
Charles: what do you want?  
Howard: we want to know who are you working with.  
Howards points Charles with a gun  
Charles: I WORK FOR CHAMPION BOND!.  
Howard: yeah, but you know where´s…  
Howard noticed something at the table.  
Howard: where´s that fast food, is that..wendys?, mcdonalds?  
Charles: i-i-i-i  
Howard: ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT!  
Charles: yes…  
Howard looked at eldain, who was sneaking in the fridge  
Howard: hey you know what is it?  
Eldain looked at athe fast food.  
Eldain: that´s a kahuna burger, I remember eating those during my first nocturnalis.  
Howard: oh I remember that.  
Howard picked the cheeseburger and ate it.  
Howard: hey, that´s a pretty good, hey eldain, do you know how they said cheeseburger in france?  
Eldain: Royale with cheese.  
Both laughed,except Charles, suddenly eldain looked at a satanic pentagram shaped black fortune cookie.  
Eldain: oh boy, what a weird fortune cookie, where did you get it?.  
Charles: is not one of your business, faggot.  
Eldain picked the cookie and ate it.  
Eldain: this cookie is awful  
Charles: it’s an active coal cookie.  
Eldain: arghh, but hey there´s a paper that will contain something about fortune.  
He took the paper and read it:  
the sir who is't p'rtrays the evil v'rsion of that gent shalt beest sacrifi'd to the most wondrous shub niggurath  
eldain: what the  
Howard: that´s the language of the shakespereans, it says: ``the man who portrays the evil version of him shall be sacrified to shub-niggurath´´  
Charles: what did you just said?!  
Howard: oh I get it,did you know that h.p. lovecraft was racist?  
Charles: you gotta be kidding me.  
Howard: yeah, the 1930s were different times and different ways to think that aren´t acceptable nowadays.  
Eldain: even lovecraft was a sexist and a racist, he left a good literature legacy, hey howard, can we go now I have to spend the afternoon with aradia at the dinner.  
Howard:ok, well thanks for the cheeseburger,see ya.  
Howard and eldain went out of the apartment, they were at the car.  
Eldain: hey,can I show you something incredible.  
Eld opened the car trunk revealing bottles of crystal pepsi and Szechuan packets from mcdonalds.  
Howard: holy shit.  
Eldain: this is awesome, people went apeshit with those things,look.  
Eldain throws a bottle of crystal pepsi and a Szechuan thing next to two people.  
Person1: OMG SZECHUAN SAUCE AND CRYSTAL PEPSI!, ITS MINE!  
Person2: its my stuff, you shithead.  
Person1: no its mine!  
The two started to mangle themselves to die.  
Eldain: see, I told ya, now if you excuse me, I have to go,see ya!.


	3. no country for assholes

Meanwhile, Paullie was spending her afternoon, drinking some jagger at her new boat.  
Suddenly her phone started to ring.  
Paullie:hello?  
Jack: oh, hello paullie, leader of the band: hellmoths.  
Paullie: what do you want?.  
Jack: I wanted to say that congratulations on great conquest, we didn’t see that before.  
Paullie:thank you.  
Jack: you know what happened with that fortune cookie..  
Paullie:sorry man, I had to go to my shop right now, bye.  
As she turned off the phone, she returned to her shop at the subdemon.  
While she was working, she practiced with her demon fang guitar, she remembered the day when paul and her made a concert.  
Paul: hi paullie  
Paullie:´sup.  
Paul: did Mok still angry about what have I done to him 5 years ago.  
Paullie: not really.  
Paul: I don’t know what´s happening, you should check your mayan calendar.  
Paulllie checked her calendar.  
Paullie: today is..the sacredfest  
Paul: don’t tell me that everyone is talking about a fortune cookie that tells prophecies, anyway, how about spending the afternoon with me!.  
Paullie:really?.  
Paul: oh c´mon.  
Paullie:ok.  
Meanwhile, eldain was at the dinner with aradia.  
Eldain: wow aradia, you had a hair cut,don’t ya?  
Aradia: yes,you like it?  
Eldain: of course!  
Aradia: thank you.  
Then the waiter appeared.  
Waiter: can I take your order?  
Aradia: im going to get a 5 dollar shake and the bacon cheese burger.  
Waiter: and for the handsome man?  
Eldain: the shake, vanilla coke, a large bacon cheese burger with a side order of onion rings.  
Waiter:ok.  
Now we get back with the mertens, who are now at the middle of the sand lands.  
Paullie:dude, this is not fuckin´tralia.  
Paul: paullie we are not Australia..we are near at casa bonita.  
Paullie: oh casa bonita, I visited here with my boyfriend.  
Paul:really..  
Paullie:yes, it happened the day before we livestreamed on that mansion.  
Paul:oh I remember..what are you eating?  
Paullie:a cactus  
Paul:that’s not a cactus,that´s a peyote.  
Paullie:oh I see that there´s a three headed monkey behind you.  
Paul: lets go inside..  
As they go inside casa bonita, everything was right…until  
Paul: what tha  
Paul saw that a bunch of vampires.  
Random vampire: tonight my fellow ones, in our times of darkness we shall feast on..strawberry daiquiris.  
Paul: vampires!, did you see that paullie?,paullie!  
Paullie was eating some tacos.  
Paullie: hi paul!  
Paul: there´s vampires..  
Paullie: I know..  
Paul: and emos.  
Paullie: EMOS..in my fucking casa bonita, its more likely than you think..  
Paullie went to see those emos.  
Paullie: emos, how many times do I have to tell you that chemical romance will never come back!  
Random emo: its true, im goin to tell this on myspace.  
Paul: but myspace is dead since dinosaurs died first.  
Paullie pulled out baseball bat.  
Paullie: then y´all perish.  
Paul: that´s right!.  
Paul pulled a gun.  
Meanwhile again, eldain was dancing with aradia(just like in pulp fiction)  
Eldain: so this is the best day ever.  
Aradia: you´re right.  
But suddenly eldain´s phone began to rang.  
Eldain: oh excuse me, I have a call from paul.  
Aradia:ok.  
Eldain: howdy paul.  
(paul was now at casa bonita, with a pile of dead vampires)  
Paul:oh hi eldain, how´s the day?  
Eldain: I was spending the day with my girlfriend.  
Paul: well, I just started a massacre by killing vampires, oh wait, theres someone.  
Paul pointed at one person with his gun.  
Paul: who are you and who you work with?  
???: im Martin, I work for champion bond.  
Paul: and why you are here?  
???: im from one of the lxg-verses, so I came from another universe to prevent one of the prophecies from a fortune cookie.  
Paul: so you work for another champion bond.  
Martin: yes.  
Paul: then you go to hell.  
Paul shot Martin.  
Paul: well eldain, you know what it means?  
Eldain: wait, there´s MORE lxg-verses.  
Paul:´yup.  
Eldain: well you know what it means..  
Paul: dimensional traveling.  
Eldain: bye!.  
Paul: see ya.  
As eldain turned off the phone, he looked at aradia.  
Aradia: what happened.  
Eldain: well, I have to stop a threat from another universe.  
Aradia: like always.  
Eldain:yes..


	4. Mertens´s guide to the galaxy

Weeks later after eldain´s date, he was at one of the buildings, typing on his phone.  
Eldain: so you have prepared the things yet.  
Paul mertens is typing…  
Paul:yes.., we have made all the stuff and universes.  
Eldain: now what.  
Paul mertens is typing….  
Paul: I have to go to universe LXG-1969, paullie and 499 to universe LXG-2009 and you are going with the LXG-II.  
Eldain: is about volume 2.  
Paul mertens is typing…  
Paul: yes  
Eldain: fuckin´great, well im going to use my white knight armor and my stone mask.  
Paul mertens is typing…  
Paul: the stone mask is useless from now.  
eldain: why  
Paul mertens is typing..  
Paul: HE  
Paul mertens is typing..  
Paul: CAN  
Paul mertens is typing..  
Paul: SEE.  
Paul mertens is typing..  
Paul: YOU.  
Eldain: I don’t care, see ya.  
Paul: doodles!.  
After that, eldain put his black shirt with white letters that said: im on the martians side, a brown jacktet,jeans,sunglasses, he looked like the main protagonist from they live movie from 1988  
And then he put his white knight armor but in the style of iron man while humming the theme song of the avengers.  
Meanwhile in London from LXG-VOLII, the martians from the hell on earth were attacking,  
People were screaming in Victorian English, then a portal appeared and eldain was here, he realized that he was in the style of Kevin o´neal.  
Everyone was like:``holy shit´´, they thought that he was a martian.  
Eldain: avast, dear mortals, im the white knight and I came to seek something EXTRAORDINARY!.  
They didn’t say nothing, but they still think that he´s a martian.  
So eldain fly away to arrive at the british museum, he got out of his armor.  
Eldain: its show tim.  
Then he put his stone mask.  
As he entered the room, they didn’t notice him, so he breaks some jars and doing the orange justice dance behind someone.  
And he went to the library, because he wanted to be in there, as the opened the door he said: im back!, he tip-toe at the library and laughed wheezily.  
He looked at the window, he saw the catastrophe, but suddenly he heard a heavy breath.  
Eldain: I think that senpai noticed me.  
Eldain turned back and took off his stone mask and put it on his pocket, then he looked at H.griffin´s corpse..  
Eldain: all right, you apehead, you have done enough with my friend: paullie mertens, I m going to tell you, if you are goin to do something to her, im gonna break your neck!, you hear that!, you are the reason you gave her ptsd!  
That apeman looked at eldain, he stroke the elf´s with those ape hands.  
Hyde: this is not what it seems…  
The scene looked like that gorilla scene from ace ventura:nature calls, but without the ``special ending´´.  
Then eldain jumped out of the window and falling down to a trash container.  
Random person: here he is,the martian!.  
Eldain:well,shit.  
Later every Victorian was at the execution plank.  
Executioner: ladies and gentlemen, we present our next condemned to the guillotine..Eldain van dork!  
Eldain appeared walking happily like if he was in a game show, the people booed at him.  
Then Jekyll from that lxg-verse was running towards the group of people to see eldain.  
Jekyll: what´s..that  
While happy walking,eldain took his brown jacket revealing his shirt that said that he was in the martians side.  
Eldain: yes im on the martian´s side you mofos!, my ass was almost wrecked, hahaha,hope you die!.  
Jekyll: no…  
Executioner: any last thing to do?  
Eldain: im going to dedicate a song to this one heared douche.  
Eldain points at Jekyll..  
Jekyll: me?..  
Then eldain pulled out a boombox, white knight(robot mode appeared) and he threw a 80s microfone.  
Eldain turned on the boom box…a familiar song appeared.  
Jekyll: what?.  
The white knight showed a slogan: you got rick-roll´d.  
Jekyll:what is happening?  
Jekyll saw a girl wearing a purple sweater laughing.  
Eldain began to sing and dance this song:  
We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy  
I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it  
And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Executioner: enough!, go to the guillotine.  
Eldain: yesiree!  
Eldain went to the guillotine happily and put his head.  
Executioner: any last words!  
Eldain: yes, eldain is not afraid of death.  
Then the girl wearing the purple sweater pulled her Bluetooth speaker.  
Paullie: eldain!, this is for you!.  
Then she put the intro of ``the lion sleeps tonight´´ by the tokens.  
The executioner pulled out the lever and eldain´s head arrived on a basket.  
Jekyll: oh no..he´s dead.  
Paullie: jacko, just wait for the best part.  
While the executioner was picking the basket, but eldain´s head began to move.  
Eldain: im alive!.  
Everyone screamed, except llie, Jekyll screamed like a girl.  
Eldain´s body walked to get his head and put his head on like nothing.  
Eldain: you thought that I was a martian, so congrats  
Then eldain transformed into a martian jjust like the martians from war of the worlds.  
Eldain: you´ve been visited by azgaroth, lord of the martians and a traitor.  
Jekyll: oh no!.  
Paullie: aww yeash!.  
Eldain(azgatroth) began to kill some people with lasers


	5. the mertens zone

After what happened in universe LXG-VOLII, paul arrived at universe LXG-1969.  
Paul: oh look, im on the universe with the year of my dad´s younger years, let’s check this universe.  
While exploring the universe, he found some interesting stuff like a statue of a martian ship.  
Meanwhile, paullie was universe LXG-2009, she was with 499, she was at one of the comic shops.  
Paullie: the year that started a near apocalypse.  
499 saw the british museum.  
499: can we go there, my monstrous sense is tingling!.  
Paullie:ok, let’s go.  
And the two idiots went to the museum,but they found someone.  
Paullie: mina, are you alive, paul killed you, you whore!  
???: excuse me but im not mina, im orlando.  
Paullie: you look like her, im gonna call you mina number 2, now me and my proyect will go to that poshy museum.  
As they arrived and entered the museum, paullie saw some stuff until..she saw a big skeleton that seemed familiar to her  
She looked at it and said this:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHQ6ba-n12E

paullie: hahaha, by the powers of naughtiness, I command this particular drop of hot sauce to be really,really HOT!.

Then, with paullie´s necromancy powers brought the skeleton back to life.  
The big skeleton looked at her.  
Paullie: didya miss me.  
The big skeleton remembered what happened during the ``extraordinary massacre´´ and ``mertens hell on earth…more or less´´.  
Skelehyde: ….  
Paullie: I killed you because of several reasons, but you´re back because of me, ow yeah.  
Skelehyde noticed that a pale creature was biting his bone arm.  
Paullie: that´s 499.  
499: ya miss me.  
Skelehyde remembered the douche who killed him.  
Paullie: don’t worry he´s a bit retarded.  
499: and then it occurred the incident.  
499 showed his injured arm to skelehyde.  
Paullie: and now..  
Then paullie turned into a version of the horned king.  
Paullie:back to business  
Now we go back to paul, he was walking through the park.  
Paul: well,at least there´s no bad things in here.  
Then he noticed that there´s a commemorative statue of Jekyll/hyde.  
Paul: are you fucking kidding me.  
He looked at what was written on it..  
Paul:``Henry Edward Jekyll/Edward, 1851-1898, monstruous, he died for mankind´´, wait a second, this guy from this universe was only 48, so that means…  
Paul thought about that situation  
(eldain: ahh,somebody help me!  
Hyde: im gonna rip off yer head!  
Suddenly.  
*knock**knock*FBI OPEN UP!.  
Then the fbi police appeared and shot hyde.  
FBI officer: you are now little girl, this man will never hurt you.  
Eldain: im a young man.  
FBI officer: oh..,sucks to be you)  
Paul: that didn’t make any sense.  
But suddenly he saw a wurmple wearing a partyhat, next him there was an army of enpeecees, sand people from tatooine, ewoks,etc..  
The wurmple climbed to the top of the statue.  
Scribe Wurmple: dear people,dark times are upon us, but this thing that they have done is inconsceivable!, this ape didn’t died for humanity, he died because he deserved it, he shouldn’t have this for his honor, he tried to kill us and drink our blood, now it’s time to tear down this statue and spread the PRIDE.  
The army raised their torches and ropes to tear down the statue, as they teared down that thing and remove the conmerotative thing, they put a copy of eldain´s statue from the park of antcornu.  
In the empty space that there was the commemorative, a enpecee wrote:``Dingus´´ with graffiti.  
Paul went towards the bug-type pokemon.  
Paul: hey,aren´t you..  
Scribe-wurmple: oh you!, are you ready for the hydepocalypse..  
Paul:well, I´m just finding out what´s happening about that prophecy.  
Scribe-wurmple: the prophecy…you´ll find out at antcornu in the next weeks at 4.pm.!  
Paul: see ya?  
Scribe-wurmple: see you in antcornu.  
The wurmple looked at his army.  
Scribe wurmple: Everyone attack!  
His army attacked the English people while the pandemonium started.  
Paul pulled out his phone and phoned paullie.  
Paul: paullie?  
Paullie:yes  
Paul: I just figured out about the prophecy,we need to go back to antcornu, so we need to go back home.  
Paullie:ok.  
Paul: see ya later.  
Now we go back to paullie(horned king form) in a base with 499 and skelehyde.  
Paullie: see ya too.  
As she hangs up, she started to laugh and started to sing  
Paullie: I didn't get where I am today  
By letting myself get pushed around  
No man, or beast, or kitty cat, or doggy  
Is going to drag me down

Skelehyde: Muahahahaha!  
Paullie: Shut up,Hyde  
Paullie: The lightning will be flashing  
The thunder, it will roar  
They'll never know what hit 'em  
Wait'll they see what I have in store

Big and loud  
It's gonna be big and loud  
When they fall, they'll really fall  
And they're gonna fall big  
(Big!)  
And they're gonna fall loud  
(Loud!)  
They're gonna fall big  
And

Paullie: Ha-ho-ho-ho-ho-ha-ho-ho-ho  
Skelehyde: Ha-ha-ha-hee-hee-hee  
Paullie: Shut up,Hyde  
Paullie: LOUD!.


	6. Everybody hates Jekyll

Weeks later after the universe travelling, paul was with g´ork at the park of antcornu, he saw eldain, who was wearing a light grey t-shirt and jeans.  
Paul: hello eldain.  
Eldain: hi paul.  
Paul: we are waiting for this..right.  
Eldain:yes..  
Then paullie appeared with 499 and skelehyde.  
Paul looked at the giant skeleton.  
Paul: um…watcha got there?  
Paullie: a smoothie.  
Paul: nevermind.  
Then, a hellish court or something like that, emerged from the ground.  
Paul: I think that the time has come, let’s go.  
Then the sqaud went towards the hellish court, there was some people known in that place, there was some ewoks,sand people, oculusytes,, bug type pokemon, and also the dancing lobsters from Amanda show, in the centre there was shub-niggurath.  
Scribe wurmple appeared he walked towards Jekyll who was near the pit of shub.  
Scribe wurmple: settle down, this man has do horrible things in the name of science, he commited crimes such as play god, bestiality and all that, confess now!  
The wurmple bitch slapped Jekyll with his tiny bug paws  
Jekyll: I DIDN’T COMMITED THAT!.  
Scribe wurmple: then explain why your alter ego looks like a balrog!  
Jekyll: YOU ARE LYING, THIS PROPHECY IS A SCAM, JUST LET ME GO!.  
Scribe wurmple: and you thought that shub didn’t work alone.  
Jekyll: what!  
Scribe wurmple: yes!, I was the one who wrote that prophecy in that active charcoal fortune cookie!, I wrote this because I hate you and everyone hates you!, and also, your ``love´´ has come to see you.  
Jekyll saw eldain with his friends, who was eating a bag of Doritos and waving at Jekyll.  
Jekyll,with his anger, turned into hyde, everyone screamed, eldain muffled screamed like a girl while his mouth was filled with Doritos and dorito dust.

Then a battle started.  
(I made this image in pokemon battle creator so, I nailed it)  
  
Hyde punched the wurmple, but wurmple stopped that with his tiny paw, then the throw him.  
Paullie: holy shit, is this wurmple the next one punch man?!.  
The scribe went towards hyde and punched him with his bug paw, but the man stood and tried to smash that pokemon, but it failed, the wurmple used his string to strangle hyde, after hours of punching, hyde was defeated.  
And they returned to the pit, Jekyll turned back to his form.  
Wurmple: you know that you made bad things to the ewoks, the enpeeces, the monster fuckers,etc,etc, any last thing?.  
Jekyll: where´s eldain..  
Eldain: im here you dork!  
Eldain appeared, wearing his white knight armor,without the helmet.  
Eldain: I need to get prepared.  
Jekyll: please, help me.  
Eldain: of course im helping you.  
Then eldain pointed at Jekyll with a sword.  
Eldain: scarifying you for the sake of hoomanity.  
Jekyll: this is blasphemy, this is madness!  
Eldain: madness…  
Eldain looked at everyone, 499 nodded.  
Eldain: THIS IS SPARTA!.  
Eldain Sparta kicked Jekyll throwing to shub-niggurath.  
After that wurmple went to see everyone.  
Scribe wurmple: court dismissed, bring in the dancing lobsters.  
The dancing lobster appeared, everyone dance while ``everybody dance now´´ was playing.  
After that they went out of the court, that place went back to hell.  
Paul: well that was unexpected.  
Eldain(who was wearing his light grey t-shirt again)was still munching on his Doritos.  
G´ork: now what?  
Eldain: hory shitto, look at this.  
Eldain pointed with his finger with dorito dust on it at a giant hellish monster, he looked like the final boss of the episode``brown evil part 2´´ from GaoBaM, pic related:  
  
Hyde: this is not OVER!.  
The sqaud heard people screaming and running.  
Eldain: damn it hyde, this is why we can’t have nice things!


	7. Apocalypse at 5p.m.

The sqaud were in trouble, eldain´s big problem became titanously titan.  
Paul: oh god.  
Paullie: what gonna do.  
Eldain: I have an idea, paullie remember that we accidentally fused while playing just dance at the comic convention.  
Paullie: yes.  
Eldain: I had the bright idea.  
Then paul´s grandpa, eldain´s gramp, cassy and eldain´s parents, and the goodpeople,etc.  
Sir paul: kiddos, did you see that.  
Paul: we know that grandpa.  
Dian: grandson, If I were I better ran away.  
Dyan: dad.  
Cassy: are you going to be okay, bro.  
Eldain: im goin to be okay.  
Salvatore appeared.  
Paul: Salvatore?!  
Salvatore: sì, sono qui per finire questa volta per sempre(yes, im here to end this once and for all)  
Eldain: ok, are you ready!  
499:ready.  
White knight(robot mode): ready!  
Salvatore: pronto ad andare(ready to go!)  
Eldain: alright lets go!  
Eldain: stupidity!  
499:death!  
White knight: pride!  
Salvatore: non-sense!  
And they started to fuse á la steven universe, and a glow appeared.  
???: with all of your powers combine, I am…Seldain 499!.  
Then it appeared that fusion, floating in the air, with galeem-esque wings, he looked like a fusion of 499, eldain and Salvatore wearing the white knight armor, his hair was long and orange-yellow. His eyes were a mix between 499´s and salvatore´s, salvatore´s ears, and 499´s tail.  
Everyone had to put sun glasses to see the fusion.  
Hyde looked at seldain  
Seldain 499: HAHAHAHAHA FOOL, while you were beating everything up like a goblin in a golden corral, i gathered all of my power in this universo and became G O D!.  
And know let’s put this epic music to a magnificent epic battle: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jycopsOfzpQ  
Seldain pulled out his lance and a Sord and went towards that titan.  
Seldain: taste this homestuck reference!  
Seldain stabbed the sword at hyde´s back, it wasn’t very effective.  
Seldain: god damnit, well how about this.  
Seldain stabbed him again with the spear, but nothing.  
Seldain went out, picking his sord and spear and stared at that thing.  
Hyde showed the middle finger to seldain.  
Seldain was angry, then he started to rustle, then he began to scream and shoot light beams just like in ``world of light´´  
It was like this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6-4VNG7IoI

Paullie: wowie, right my fellow minion.  
Paullie saw that the light beam hitting skelehyde just like in world of light.  
Paullie was shocked..  
Meanwhile at the glass scientists universe…  
TGS!jekyll: well this is just a lovely night, Im gonna open this window to enjoy this landscape and.  
TGS!hyde: Jekyll!  
TGS!jekyll: what?  
TGS!hyde: look!.  
Tgs!jekyll saw that a light beam was going directly to him, killing both and destroying that lab instantenously.  
Meanwhile at some theater…  
Musical!jekyll: im a good man. Im a-  
Another light beam went directly to him.  
Audience: yay!.  
Meanwhile in the Mummy 2017 verse.  
Jekyll: well, now you gonna  
Random person: look!  
Jekyll: what tha-  
Another light beam killed him immediately.  
So the light beams and screams killed those universes that contained Jekyll/hyde such as the glass scientists and the league of extraordinary gentlemen…  
Erasing those universes to create the home for the world of warcraft fandoms, warhammer,dungeons and dragons and the lord of the rings.  
Meanwhile at antcornu, hyde saw a giant beam of light going directly to him.  
Even at this moment, hyde knew, he fucked up.  
And light beam disintegrated hyde, sealing him to hell.  
Seldain stopped screaming, and defused, turning the 4 ones back to normal, Salvatore used his umbrella as a parachute, white knight(robot mode) used his cape also as a parachute, 499 was with Salvatore, eldain fell and landed to the ground, the rest were shocked.  
Paul: eldain!  
Paullie: oh god.  
Dian: somebody help!.  
Cassy: HE NEEDS SOME MILK!.  
Paul went towards eldain,who was lying to the ground, paul pulled out a tiny mirror ro see if eldain was still breathing, he was breathing.  
Paul:he´s still breathing.  
Eldain: is it over now?  
Paul: yes..it’s all over now.  
Eldain: I did a great job.  
Dian: yes,you did a great job.  
Eldain: can I go to a hospital.  
Eldain stood up.  
Paullie: well,that´s unexpected, who´s up for Chinese!  
Paul: paullie.  
Aradia: eldain,are you okay?  
Eldain: yes, im fine.  
The next day, eldain was with g´ork with the eldain-mobile, eldain went to see the mertens, he saw that the newspapers told about eldain, the good people made a giant painting in one of the buildings about him.  
He sat next the mertens.  
Paul:well, this is the end, paullie ended her problem, g´ork too and also you eldain, this is the end.  
Paullie: yeah.  
Then paullie looked at the reader who was reading this  
Paullie: well dear reader, you thought that is ending is gonna be like regular show were they can show us as an adults, married,with children.., but no, this is our ending,at least the author is making some sort of spinoffs.  
Paul: hey paullie, is that the protagonist that you tormented him during season 4 after a revelation episode?.  
Paullie: yes,but he´s now married with the female character that the fandom hate her during the day.  
Then a rabid fan went towards that couple.  
Rabid fan: YOU SHOULD BE WITH(insert name of the female protagonist) AND YOU SHOULD BE THE CHILD OF MY OC!!.  
Then the rabid fan exploded.  
Eldain: what the hell just happened.  
Paul: my grandpa told me that in the next weeks will be at the triwizard tournament.  
Eldain: ok.  
Paullie: hey, let´s go to the subdemon.  
Paul: ok.  
Then the sqaud went to the subdemon.

The end, thank you for reading the mertens saga.

The content mentioned are from their respective owners


End file.
